powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
ValveMax Megazord
The ValveMax Megazord is the combined form of the Zord Attack Vehicles of the Green and Black Ranger Operators. It has a blaster for a right arm and a spinning, slashing blade for a left arm. It can Fire lasers to blast enemies and use the Tailspin to blow them away. After Charging Up its Final Strike the Megazord uses its arms and the mouth on its chest for slashing; an alternate configuration by Doctor K instead has the mouth fire a sustained stream of energy. This is one of two Megazords not deleted by the Venjix Virus. Zords Tail Spinner The Tail Spinner is Ziggy Grover's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 4 which is a hybrid of a motorcycle and orca. Its tail forms a blade and its body can Tailspin to attack enemies. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors and its engine is the Ravoli 380. It forms the left arm of the ValveMax, Zenith and SkyRev Megazords and is the stored in the left foot of the RPM Ultrazord. RPM Green Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Tail Spinner Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American Footage) Wolf Cruiser The Wolf Cruiser is Dillon's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 5 which is a hybrid of a police car and wolf. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors, it has the 105 cm Mk.III in its nose and its engine is the R3M4. It forms the right arm of the ValveMax, Zenith and SkyRev Megazords and is stored in the right foot of the RPM Ultrazord. RPM Black Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Wolf Cruiser Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American Footage) Croc Carrier The Remote Croc Carrierzord, also simply called the Croc Carrier is Ziggy and Dillon's remote Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 6 which is a hybrid of a crocodile and trailer vehicle. The Zord is divided in half while in storage and each of the Rangers have Engine Cells for their halves of the Zord. It can carry two or three smaller Zord Attack Vehicles on its back and be used as a ramp. It is the second unmanned/remote Zord Attack Vehicle and utilizes the Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor to function properly. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. When first created its engine is the Brown B-8 which the Lion Hauler has; it is upgraded into the HY-2 for more horsepower. It forms the body, legs and head of the ValveMax Megazord, feet and helmet of the Zenith Megazord and feet of the SkyRev Megazord and RPM Ultrazord. Rpm-croc-enginecells.jpg|Two Engine Cells numbered six for the Zord. Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Ziggy and Dillon manifesting the Croc Carrier's components. Rpm-croc-activate.jpg|Ziggy and Dillon activating the Croc Carrier. Rpm-croc-reactor.jpg|The Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor that powers the Croc Carrier. Rpm-07-rr-640.avi_001171252.jpg|The Croc Carrier's components; the detachable mufflers form the helmet of the ValveMax and Zenith Megazords. Zenith Megazord The Zenith Megazord is the combination of the High Octane and ValveMax Megazords or the first six Zord Attack Vehicles when the Ranger Operators modify the Croc Carrier for new formations. It first required a second Flux Overthruster to provide the energy necessary for this formation. Aside from being equipped with Equilibrium and Horizon-Line Sensitivity its techniques are a double-foot kick, super speed, laser blasts and its finisher is firing the energy forms of its components at an enemy through the Rangers using their Wheel Blasters. Goongp10.jpg|Cockpit Other Combinations ValveMax Megazord with Falcon Chopper *The ValveMax Megazord once used the Falcon Chopper in place of the Tail Spinner. Naming The Megazord has also been referred to as the Velocimax Megazord in the toyline. Notes *Unlike its Super Sentai counterpart Engine Carrigator is not divided into two while the Croc Carrier is. *The ValveMax Megazord might be a callback to the Predazord since both Megazords are comprised of Zords resembling a crocodile, wolf and shark respectively with the latter two creating the arms and the former one making up the rest of the body. **The Tail Spinner is the third motorcycle-based Zord (the first being the Omegamax Cycle). Toys *Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version differing in many ways from the show and Bandai Japan release. **A Retrofire Megazords version was also released, aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord, and a complete set at that. **A Micro Zords version was also released which included a bonus Zord. See Also Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords